Job 3/kjv
: }|1| 3:1 After this opened Job his mouth, and cursed his day. }} : }|2| 3:2 And Job spake, and said, }} : }|3| 3:3 Let the day perish wherein I was born, and the night in which it was said, There is a man child conceived. }} : }|4| 3:4 Let that day be darkness; let not God regard it from above, neither let the light shine upon it. }} : }|5| 3:5 Let darkness and the shadow of death stain it; let a cloud dwell upon it; let the blackness of the day terrify it. }} : }|6| 3:6 As for that night, let darkness seize upon it; let it not be joined unto the days of the year, let it not come into the number of the months. }} : }|7| 3:7 Lo, let that night be solitary, let no joyful voice come therein. }} : }|8| 3:8 Let them curse it that curse the day, who are ready to raise up their mourning. }} : }|9| 3:9 Let the stars of the twilight thereof be dark; let it look for light, but have none; neither let it see the dawning of the day: }} : }|10| 3:10 Because it shut not up the doors of my mother's womb, nor hid sorrow from mine eyes. }} : }|11| 3:11 Why died I not from the womb? why did I not give up the ghost when I came out of the belly? }} : }|12| 3:12 Why did the knees prevent me? or why the breasts that I should suck? }} : }|13| 3:13 For now should I have lain still and been quiet, I should have slept: then had I been at rest, }} : }|14| 3:14 With kings and counsellors of the earth, which built desolate places for themselves; }} : }|15| 3:15 Or with princes that had gold, who filled their houses with silver: }} : }|16| 3:16 Or as an hidden untimely birth I had not been; as infants which never saw light. }} : }|17| 3:17 There the wicked cease from troubling; and there the weary be at rest. }} : }|18| 3:18 There the prisoners rest together; they hear not the voice of the oppressor. }} : }|19| 3:19 The small and great are there; and the servant is free from his master. }} : }|20| 3:20 Wherefore is light given to him that is in misery, and life unto the bitter in soul; }} : }|21| 3:21 Which long for death, but it cometh not; and dig for it more than for hid treasures; }} : }|22| 3:22 Which rejoice exceedingly, and are glad, when they can find the grave? }} : }|23| 3:23 Why is light given to a man whose way is hid, and whom God hath hedged in? }} : }|24| 3:24 For my sighing cometh before I eat, and my roarings are poured out like the waters. }} : }|25| 3:25 For the thing which I greatly feared is come upon me, and that which I was afraid of is come unto me. }} : }|26| 3:26 I was not in safety, neither had I rest, neither was I quiet; yet trouble came. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *